The new variety of red raspberry, Vaccinium corymbosum, resulted from selection among a population of seedlings derived from a controlled cross carried out in 2004 between ‘Brigitta’ (seed parent) (not patented) and B7-8-1 (pollen parent) (not patented) located at Ruakura, Hamilton, New Zealand. ‘ZZ04120’ was identified in 2006 as having potential as a new variety due to its attractive, large, medium blue fruit with good flavour. It was asexually propagated by cuttings in 2007 and the resulting plants were subsequently found to be true to type demonstrating that the characteristics of the new variety are stable and transmitted without change through succeeding generations. Since the initial propagation in vitro propagation has also been carried out successfully.